This invention relates to new and useful improvements in mobile spheres which may be used as toys, as recreational vehicles, or as transportation vehicles.
Recreational devices are known which take the form of cylinders having loops secured to the inner periphery thereof so that they can be manipulated by an operator transferring his weight from one loop to the other thus causing the cylinder to move along the ground. The cylinder is relatively short in length so that turns can be obtained by moving the weight of the operator to one side or the other of the vertical plane of the device. However these devices are not enclosed at the sides thereof and can cause serious injury if the operator loses control. Furthermore, although they can be turned in one direction or the other, they cannot be caused to roll more than a few degrees from one side or the other of the line of travel.
The present device not only overcomes disadvantages inherent with such recreational devices but also produces a device which can be used as a toy, a recreational device or a transportation device.
The device primarily consists of two sets of resilient members which spiral from one end of an axis to the other and in opposite directions and are secured at the intersections thereof to form an open geodesic type framework, it being understood that the term "geodesic" used in this context and in this specification and claims, refers to the aeronautical construction in which the fuselage and/or wings of an aircraft are formed from contra-spiralling members secured together at the intersections thereof.